Conventionally, an image forming apparatus such as a color multi-function peripheral adjusts an output density at the time of executing a printing processing to a specified number of sheets to stabilize an image density.
The image forming apparatus carries out an image quality adjustment before an image formation, forms, and then develops a specific latent image on a photoconductor to measure a density (adhesion amount) on a transfer belt. According to an obtained measured result, development conditions such as image contrast potential, charging bias voltage, exposure intensity, and the like, which are factors for determining quality at the time of development, are optimized. The image forming apparatus carries out the printing processing under the optimized development conditions.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-065158 is disclosed.